


just like they always had been

by Siremele



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Siremele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been kids together. Their first real robbery was done together. And the second, and the last, and all the ones in between. Nothing could, ever, change what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like they always had been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gdgdbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdgdbaby/gifts).



> **1-** This work was not beta'd and English is not my mother language. Sorry for language oddities.  
>  **2-** Special thanks to you both I will not name because of the anonymity of the exchange. You made this work coherent with canon and with real life.

Felix blinked once. Twice. He was alone in a too bright room. He closed his eyes to avoid the excessive light.

He heard voices. It seemed it was Wolfie talking to someone he couldn’t recognize. With shut eyes, that was no surprise. 

When he opened his eyes again, it was night, and he was alone again. No, he was not alone this time. 

“Wolfie?” His voice was coarse, low. His throat was dry. 

“Felix?” Wolfie approached the bed. “Are you awake?” Stupid question, bro. He wanted to say so, but his throat was really dry.

“Water.” he said instead, his voice too low even for his own ears.

Wolfie complied immediately, filling a glass of water from a jar on Felix’s bedside table, then took his chin on unexpectedly gentle hands, pressed the glass against his dried lips and tilted the glass just enough for him to sip.

“Drink slowly.” Wolfie was obviously concerned. What the fuck was happening? Felix sipped again, glad his throat was not absurdly dry anymore.

“I'm sleepy.”

“Then sleep. I’ll call a doctor.”

He didn’t want Wolfie to leave, but his eyelids were too heavy. Besides, it was not as if Wolfie would ever leave him for good. He was there for Felix, he always were, always would be. Felix let his eyes shut.

“I'm really glad you're here.” Wolfie's voice was clear. Felix looked around himself. Wolfie leaned on the windowsill, face turned away from him, and for what he could see, there was no one else in the hospital room. He suddenly remembered why he was there, and he tried to touch his stomach to feel if he still had one, but the IV line stopped him.

“I know.” Wolfie talked to the window again. After a pause, he turned to face Felix, startled. 

“Who’s there? Were you talking to me?”

“Welcome back.” Wolfie walked towards the bed, smiling. “Water?”

“Please.”

Felix drank water. Then he asked about his condition, learned he was black outed for a couple of weeks and was informed about Steiner and Sergei's destiny. He was exhausted after this conversation and slept again.

In a few days, he was released from the hospital and moved in to Wolfie's place.

* * *

They had been kids together. They fought in the streets, they stood against Wolfie's father. They stole small goods on convenience stores just for the fun of it. They had shared with one another the stories of many of their firsts. First kiss, first tit on their hands, first fuck. Their first real robbery was done together. And the second, and the last, and all the ones in between. They were together when they got drunk for the first time, and the same went when they tried pot, hash, cocaine, ecstasy. 

All of this had created the craziest stories they could ever tell.

But not a single one of those stories was more insane than what Wolfie just told him.

Strange, invisible people that appear in front of him from thin air; the ability to be teleported to one of these people’s homes at any time, including all kinds of inappropriate moments and weird situations. And some sort of telepathy between them.

“Wow.” Felix exclaimed for the third time in a row. He was sitting on a sofa watching Wolfie sorting the mail without really paying attention to what he was doing.

“Are the girls hot?” Expressionless, Wolfie raised his deep green eyes and bore them into Felix. That was the wrong question; otherwise, he would have said to Felix how hot they were. That could mean just one thing.

“Are you fallen for one of them?” When Wolfie got all serious and turned back his attention to the mail, Felix grinned. 

“Yeah, I'm right, then. How is she? Is she a busty Spanish? Or a big assed Brazilian?”

“Drop it, Felix.”

“I’m right! Ok, I will let your exotic, what, Japanese princess? be. And what about the others? Do I stand a chance with them? Will you introduce me to them? Can you grant me your superpowers so I can visit them?”

Wolfie's face illuminated a bit and he stared at Felix with the beginning of a smile, with a gaze Felix classified as charming puppy eyes. It was no wonder Wolfie brought women to his lair so easily.

“I can't grant you my said superpowers. Icelandic and American are in relationships. Korean is single. Yeah, they are all hot. Are you glad?”

Wolfie got up and walked towards his bedroom, getting undressed and throwing his clothes somewhere around the room. His body had always been a bit distracting. That probably was the reason why anytime he wanted to fuck the same woman again, she were always game.

“I’ll take a shower.” Wolfie disappeared from Felix's view. One of the girls was missing in his description. Felix called Wolfie and he came back. “What?”

“And yours?” The question visibly hurt Wolfie. He got sad and looked defeated. Something very bad happened between he and this woman, and Wolfie was much more fallen for her than Felix thought at first. Maybe Felix should not have pressed his friend in the matter.

“She's Indian. Yes, she is beautiful. But she's not mine. She just got married. And she's very unhappy.”

He went to the bathroom and Felix stayed where he was, sitting on the sofa with unfocused eyes and many things in his mind.

Knowing someone you care for so much is unhappy is terrifying. Feeling this unhappiness - feelings were the core of the phenomenon, weren’t it? - sounded devastating. So maybe being able to read women's minds wasn’t that good.

Wolfie had been acting a bit strangely for some time now, and this telepathic shit explained a lot. No wonder to act strangely when you could see and feel - maybe even think - other people's routines, emotions and thoughts. Do they feel as being each other? If so, then there were no one in the world as close together than this bunch of people. If they felt like one, love between them probably was something granted, big and strong. 

Felix felt a strange twirl in his guts. Being so close to someone as you are from yourself seemed to be incomparably deep - in a way no family member nor any friend could ever be. Despite everything he and Wolfie had shared along their lives, despite the friendship turned into brotherhood, those strangers that just arrived jumped the gun and began ahead of him, just near the flying finish line, while Felix begun from the starting line and had no wings to reach that far.

“Won't you get ready?” Wolfie stopped in the doorway naked, wet and decidedly distracting while he dried his hair with a towel. At least Felix could brag that no matter how deeply those ghosts went into Wolfie's head, no one of them had the physical proximity he had. 

“Yes, I will.” Felix got up and Wolfie went back into his bedroom, tossed the towel away, and Felix passed him towards the bathroom without staring at his bare back or ass. 

Felix bathed, shaved and dressed to go out. It would be the first time he and Wolfie would go out after Felix was released from the hospital. He was planning to drink until black out, and probably he would reach that point very quickly because of the time it had he didn't drink a single drop of alcohol. That would be good because after all this information a bit of dizziness would make the world stop spinning so weirdly - contradictory as it seemed. 

* * *

Wolfie was dancing shirtless and Felix watched from afar nursing a beer bottle. He had danced a little, until he found out that he was not as well as he thought. He got tired soon, the same way the alcohol kicked in more quickly than usual.

After all this time, the alcohol was doing strange things to his brains. Covered in sweat under the multi colored lights, Wolfie seemed happier, freer, more fit. Women probably saw in him many reasons to fuck him. 

He was almost attractive. 

Not in a gay way. They were not gay. They never were even close to being gay, they loved pussy, tits, and even the idea of a beard or even some stubble rasping around their necks could make them sick. And dicks. It was hard to understand how dicks could appeal someone. 

Felix wasn't gay. He merely recognized his friend had a beautiful face, a sexy way to move around, a hot body that could lure anyone he wanted to bed - and he was approaching Felix panting and smiling and hypnotizing. Felix's head was fuzzy and the world was spinning.

“Do you want to go home?” Wolfie asked when he was close enough to be heard among the noise.

Felix shook his head. He was tired and he should not drink anymore. But Wolfie seemed so relaxed there, so different from how he had been when Felix was still in bed, or from when he talked about his platonic, beloved Indian. He was so like _before_. 

“No, I'm good.”

“Fine.” Wolfie turned to the bar and ordered a beer. They kept silent while he recovered his breath, Felix finished his bottle and then put it on the bar counter. 

“What happens when one of you guys tries to poke the other? Your hands pass through as if you were ghosts?” Felix asked while mimicking someone who tried to hug an immaterial being. 

Wolfie frowned and looked straight into Felix's eyes, silently asking what the hell he was talking about. Then his face illuminated with that one sided smile. He shook his head slightly, his face turned a little to the ground, and when he raised his eyes again, he opened a full smile that affected Felix in ways he would never admit.

“Not like ghosts.” Wolfie was amused “We can touch one another. Just like everyone else.” Wolfie grabbed Felix's forearm to illustrate, squeezed it and let it go.

“But you're actually touching air, aren't you? This isn't weird?” Wolfie didn’t answer immediately. He took the bottle to his lips and drank one, two mouthfuls. 

“It’s possibly weird to someone who's watching. Not for us.” Another one sided smile. 

“So you guys can have sex?” That would be great. Weird, but great. 

Wolfie's eyes sparkled when he faced Felix. Their lips were so close now. Wolfie passed his arm by Felix's side and put the bottle on the bar counter. 

“Yes, we can.”

“Did you have sex with any of them?” Wolfie nodded with mischief in his eyes. “With the Korean? Does she have big tits?” Felix raised his eyes to meet Wolfie's, and that was when he noticed he had been staring at his friend's mouth. For how much time?

“With three of them, but not the Korean.” 

Maybe Felix had had too much to drink. Did Wolfie say _three_ of them? “An orgy?”

“Of sorts.” And now Wolfie was grinning wonderfully. Felix wasn’t feeling sober enough to do the math, but still. Two of the girls were in relationships, so they weren’t there; the Korean didn’t participate. Maybe the Indian princess was with them? Even so, three people meant Wolfie was in bed with at least two, maybe three guys.

The picture formed in Felix’s mind was extremely, absurdly arousing. What was happening to him? A bit of booze and he got all turned on by thinking about a lot of guys fucking?

“Are you staring at me?” Wolfie asked already inside Felix's personal space.

He was caught by surprise and stuttered. “I wasn't - I am not- I mean-” Felix took a breath to stabilize himself. “I am so drunk, man.” That wasn't even a lie.

In one second Wolfie's hands were at Felix's lapels. In the next, their lips met. 

Wolfie dominated Felix effortlessly with lips, tongue, teeth. His hands travelled over Felix's body with experienced ease, as if he was used to make out with men on a regular basis, and Felix's erection stood shamelessly against Wolfie's.

When they parted the kiss, Wolfie licked his own lips with hunger in his eyes. 

“Follow me.” It was an order. Wolfie walked some steps towards the general direction of the toilets, and then he turned back to Felix. “Please” Wolfie smiled in a so charming - although uncharacteristically - way Felix felt his erection pulse. It was inevitable to follow him to the bathroom, to home, to hell. But as Felix didn't start to walk immediately, Wolfie intervened one more time, a hand stretched towards his friend. “We can blame it on the alcohol tomorrow.”

Felix nodded and started walking, his guts twirling insanely, but he didn't take Wolfie's hand. Walking side by side, they headed to the bathroom.

They entered one stall and immediately Wolfie pressed Felix's body against the partition, claiming his neck while he undid Felix's belt. 

With his brain completely numb by sensations, barely able to think about anything besides Wolfie's touch, Felix still managed to form a sentence. “And what if I don't want to blame it on the alcohol tomorrow?”

Wolfie was on his knees, and when he looked up Felix felt he would last so little.

“Then don't.”

* * *

Felix was laying on the sofa in Wolfie's living room with a massive headache and all his clothes on. That was a relief. Since he opened his eyes, he had been staring at the ceiling, recalling what had happened last night. The drink, the kiss, the bathroom. He hadn't seen Wolfie today, yet, but he knew his friend was in his bedroom. Maybe thinking about last night too?

It took half an hour for Wolfie to show up. His hair was wet and he was wearing loose pajama pants, no underwear. It was Sunday, so no locksmith shop today. That would be a long day. 

“Good afternoon.” Wolfie passed Felix on his way to the kitchen area of the room.

“Afternoon.” Felix mumbled without looking at his friend's face before standing up and going to the bathroom. 

Felix bathed automatically. How would he look at Wolfie now? What they had done was wrong. They were not like this. They were friends, they were almost brothers. Brothers don't suck one another cocks. 

Finishing the bath, Felix took a headache pill, brushed his teeth and stared at his own reflex in the mirror. What would Wolfie see when he looked at Felix? A bad friend? An incestuous brother? A lover? Felix dressed in full clothes, despite of Wolfie’s casualness. Breathing deeply, he headed back to the living room. How _he_ would see Wolfie when they were face to face?

“We have eggs. Coffee.” Wolfie said without looking at Felix, who took a cup at the cupboard, poured some coffee and sat across his friend.

They remained silent while Felix drank his coffee. Usually they were comfortable with silence because they instinctively knew when to talk and when to be quiet around each other without the need of any of them asking for that. But not now. Now the silence was heavy and thick and suffocating, and when Felix finished his coffee, he began to fidget with his cup.

“It wasn't me.” Wolfie broke the silence. “I mean, I was there, I watched everything happening, but it wasn't me who... did it. At first.”

A tiny, cruel part of Felix felt really good for seeing Wolfie's embarrassment; it showed him he wasn’t the only one distressed. It was a small revenge against the creeping, cold sensation that Wolfie was just cowardly denying what happened. The good feeling was gone quickly, though. Felix being the reason of Wolfie's discomfort was a position in which he should never be.

“It wasn't you?” Wolfie had the dignity at least to seem ashamed. “How is this?”

“I told you yesterday. About the others.” Felix nodded. He remembered very well all of that, how could anyone forget? “It wasn't me who kissed you.”

“Great. Which one of the girls kissed me, then?”

“One of the guys. And I was drunk, and I'm upset about Kala.”

Felix felt his face fall. Kissing a guy was weird, but it still wasn't as bad as he once thought it would be. The strangest part was thinking someone could manipulate other one to do something like that without their consent.

“So you were just played like a puppet in a moment of frailty?” Felix could not let the disappointment out of his voice, and when he continued he did it in a low tone he hoped did not betray any hurt. “You didn't want it?”

Hurt puppy eyes. 

“Yes, I wanted it.” Wolfie was, again, the personification of embarrassment. “I wanted, but we shouldn't. I shouldn't have done what I did. _He_ just... acted... In a way he knew I wanted, but I would never act.”

“Right.” Felix felt his head whirling again, and his mouth had a horrible taste. He got up from his chair and stared at Wolfie, feeling so confused he hardly found words to say anything. “You're apologizing.”

“I’m not apologizing.”

“It's fine.” Felix shrugged. “Apologies accepted. I'm going home now. I think it's time.”

“What? Are you leaving? Why?” Wolfie frowned, serious and dangerous.

“You brought me here to help me while I healed. I'm already healed.”

“You're not completely healed. You don't have to go.”

“Scars.” Felix lifted the hem of his shirt so Wolfie could see his marked stomach and chest. “Those will never be gone. If I'm staying until my skin is unscarred, I'll never go back home.”

Wolfie's face now _could_ be saying to Felix that yes, being that the case, he could very well never go home again. On the other hand, that could be only Felix's imagination, and Wolfie's face be saying nothing at all. He could just be showing concern about his brother's health, something so natural between them both.

So, keeping his sudden resolution, Felix turned his back to his friend and started to throw some of his things inside the open rucksack that had taken permanent residence by the sofa. 

“This is why I said I shouldn't have done what I did. Now I am apologizing. I’m sorry.”

“It's ok. We're good. I just have to go. I'll see you at the shop tomorrow.” Throwing his rucksack on his shoulder, Felix walked away from Wolfie and reached the door without looking back. 

“Whatever you want.” Wolfie muttered angrily.

Felix walked home trying not to think if he was doing the right thing. 

* * *

Talking about coward denial. 

Felix was home, a place where he did not see for many weeks now. There was a thin layer of dust covering everything, but besides that, nothing was different. 

Felix left his rucksack on the living room's floor, opened the fridge by habit, and went to bed, undone as it was left so many weeks ago.

Wasn't he denying it too? Denying that he wanted Wolfie badly for who knows how long? Denying that even if unexpected, Wolfie's _attack_ was welcomed?

And how could he not deny it all? There were what's-her-name - Kala? -, with whom Wolfie obviously was in love. There was the motivating alcohol, the oldest guilty of all careless doings. There was many complications in all of this. Could a crazy act motivated by heartbreak be considered serious?

However, there was Wolfie's confession of willingness. Felix knew Wolfie as he knew nothing or anyone else in his life and he was certain his friend would never joke or lie about something this critical.

Why he cowardly fled, then? If he wanted what happened, if Wolfie had wanted what happened, what were his reasons to run and hide? 

Maybe denial was an easier path to go than facing all the changes that would follow the acceptance. 

Felix covered his eyes with one forearm. It would be great if such a simple gesture were enough to make the world makes sense again. Felix closed his eyes and waited for sleep and for some peace.

* * *

“Good morning.” Felix answered Wolfie's greeting. He had entered the shop serious, probably gathering information on Felix's mood and emotions. Felix stared back at his friend while sitting at his worktable filing a key. Wolfie ignored the woman waiting for her key copy and stood in front of Felix's worktable, then searched for something inside his jacket's inner pockets.

“You forgot your wallet.” The object flew from Wolfie's hands and landed near Felix's. “You left some clothes at my place too. I can bring them to you tomorrow, or you can pick them yourself. You are still welcome there whenever you want, you know.”

“Thanks.” Felix answered before focusing on the key again. He sensed Wolfie moving around the shop, but didn't look directly at him. The heavy silence was there again, the file's noise being the only sound apart from Wolfie's boots going here and there, from a cabinet to another, until he stopped and sat at a worktable with a box of spare parts. Wolfie spilled its contents and began to throw most of them in a trashcan. 

They worked in silence until Felix hand the key to the client; she paid, thanked and left the shop. The silence was resumed while Felix put away his tools and his wallet. Wolfie got up, circled Felix's worktable, and sat on it, his body slightly turned to a side so he could face his friend. 

They fixed gazes for what seemed an eternity, Felix's mind working madly in search of what to say. After a while, Wolfie looked intently across the room to a spot where there was nothing but shelves and small boxes.

“I'm not sorry for what we’ve done.” Wolfie said to the shelves, and then turned his head to face Felix, obviously brokenhearted. “I'm sorry for we're not being able to go back to normal. That was why I never acted.” He looked again to the shelves; with browns frowned, he added “Even before the others.”

Oh. Creepy. There was someone there, and not even a distortion in the air to point the person's position. 

“That is why I apologized.”

Wolfie took a breath and Felix felt the anger building inside of him. Everything was too much for him to deal with now. He wasn't sure if he was finally angry because of the kiss, because of the apologies or because of this shit with those _others_. He was just angry. "I thought a little about it since yesterday, and I'm willing to continue what we’d begun. If you want to. If you don't, I'm okay with pretending nothing ever happened.”

“You mean the fucking?” Felix tried not to sound too harsh, even if he was feeling wary and irate. At least Wolfie stopped denying. "Or its consequences?”

Wolfie smiled his wicked one-sided smile. Maybe Felix was succeeding in not showing his anger. “Both. Or whatever you want.” It was impossible for him to keep angry when Wolfie smiled like that. But there were still too many shit to be clarified.

“And what about Kala?”

Wolfie looked at the emptiness near the shelves; his smile had been wiped away and in its place was a damned sadness that should never be there. “We both know she made the right decision. We both know she married the right guy. We're just not meant to be, if you'd like to put that way. She will be safer with him. On a long run, she'll be happier." Wolfie took a long breath before addressing the boxes on the shelves. " _Yes, you will._ " He was sharp; maybe he looked intimidating to anyone from outside, but Felix knew he was just defensive because he was hurting. "She always had a perfect life, and with him, she'll continue having one.” He turned to Felix. He wasn't sad anymore. He was defeated and sounded so bitter. “You and I are equally fucked up. We're monsters from the same pack.” 

Wolfie got up and went to the door, shutting the blind and flipping over the open-closed sign. He reached his inner pockets again and grabbed a cigarette and a lighter, and he walked back to lean on Felix's worktable again, lighting the cigarette and dragging some times while Felix waited silently. What he could say to try to bring Wolfie back to him and _away from her _? If at least he knew what was really going on inside Wolfie's mind.__

“This was you dumping her?”

“I didn’t dump her. I freed her.”

So, they were discussing emotions, relationships, hopes and frustrations. This was a great opportunity to add fuel to the fire and reach the bottom, even if it hurt them both. “Did she want to be freed?”

And yes, Felix hit his target, because now Wolfie was miserable. “I would destroy her. And I care for her too much to allow anyone to do any harm to her. Even myself.”

Felix was hit too. Wolfie _did_ love Kala. 

He had nothing more to say. Wolfie had sent his beloved one away from him for her own sake. And what now?

"Will she be alright alone with someone she doesn't love?

“Alone?” Wolfie seemed puzzled. He shook his head, frowning. “She’ll never be alone.” The certainty in Wolfie’s statement left no doubt he was pronouncing some absolute Truth. Then he looked Felix right in the eye. "We'll be fine.”

Who were _we_? Maybe Felix would not like the answer. Kala would be fine, surely, since she had Wolfie, three hot girls, the puppeteer and two more guys to look after her. That was a lot of invisible, intangible, ever-present people. Would Felix be fine? Maybe. Would Wolfie be fine? 

Well, it was better not to ask who were _we_ for now.

Because Felix didn’t even knew if Wolfie’s affirmation of Kala’s ever-presence was a good or a bad thing. Her nearness implied a lot of things he wasn't able to evaluate now. So he would stick to what he had for sure: the physical presence and the bond born and cemented for a lifetime.

Felix got up from his seat and stood in front of Wolfie, their eyes was almost levelled. Wolfie had the cigarette trapped between middle and index finger and his arms were crossed at his chest. He took the cigarette to his lips, and as soon as he dragged, Felix reached a hand for him. Felix tried to find in Wolfie’s eyes some trace of hesitation or regret. Nothing. He accepted the cigarette from Wolfie and dragged too.

“I’ll not take it to be just a replacement. Because she is unreachable or whatever.”

Wolfie gave the slightest nod. “You’re not a replacement.”

Felix dragged again, analyzing Wolfie. They were so close to the irreversible. Was it worth? Putting at stake everything they had for so long was worth? Wolfie uncrossed his arms and rested one of his hands on the table, the other one he reached for the cigarette. “You’ll never be just a replacement. You've been here all the time, since beginning.”

Felix’s throat got dry and he swallowed, feeling his heartbeat’s speed increase as if he was just a teenager again. He handed Wolfie the cigarette, and driven by the little skin contact they had between their fingers, he stepped ahead, grabbed Wolfie’s head and kissed him.

Felix tried to lead the kiss, securing Wolfie’s head in one hand while the other searched for skin under Wolfie’s shirt and pants. Wolfie put out the cigarette on the tabletop, then he pulled Felix flat against him, trying himself to direct Felix while he searched for buttons to undress him. Soon they were engaged in a clumsy kiss. Felix was eager to undress Wolfie, and at the same time he was nervous because now it was just them both, no alcohol and no invisible, experienced puppeteer smoothing their acts. Their hands were erratic under their clothes for not finding tits and for finding hard, pulsating flesh instead of slick folds. In the end, they gave up the undressing part and settled for just a make out. Again, so like teenagers.

When they parted the kiss, Felix’s heart was beating crazily fast. He stared at Wolfie’s eyes, unsure of what would happen next. He wasn’t feeling like fucking now – there was the mystery of how things would _fit_ from now on –, but he had two erections to deal with and he didn’t know how to assimilate the fact that he was wanting to kiss and to cuddle and to fuck a _guy_ that had been his brother until two days ago. 

What were the new rules? He knew perfectly well what to do to enter a woman’s pants, he knew what to do during the time he was with her, and he knew how to act after that. But what were the rules for two guys? What were the rules for a friend just made lover?

And there were the invisible people in the mix, too.

“Is there anyone here now?” Felix asked cautiously, his hands on Wolfie’s waist.

“No.” Wolfie smiled so brightly that made Felix believe all this mess was just the right thing to happen. Wolfie pulled him for another kiss, a little less clumsy than before, almost tenderly, and the kiss ended in an unexpected sweet embrace. Felix rested his head on Wolfie’s shoulder, still trying to grasp all the news. Wolfie’s voice, coming from so close to Felix’s ears, brought him from his reverie. “Let’s go home?”

“Yeah.” Felix answered, but he didn’t move. “Wolfie? What this makes us?”

Wolfie was silent for a little time. "Do we need to give it a name?”

Did they need it? How would this be? To think about Wolfie as his _boyfriend_ was so weird. “I don't know. I don't think so.”

Because they really were just _them_. Like they always had been, since childhood. 

The difference was only that now they would have much more fun together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for "just like they always had been"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793150) by [Siremele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siremele/pseuds/Siremele)




End file.
